Aftermath
by swordofbread
Summary: After the terrible battle with the Dark Forest, the clans are struggling to survive. The three have new families, and new secrets are revealed. One cat is not what it seems, and new troubles are rising.
1. Prologue

I wrote this story a few months ago for NaNoWriMo. Its pretty long, but you won't have to wait long for new chapters since its finished and its just has to be uploaded. Hope you like it.  
Here is my Fanfiction! It takes place in Thunderclan after the battle with the Dark Forest!

Allegiances:

Thunderclan

Leader: none Deputy: Brambleclaw dark brown tabby tom Medicine cat: Jayfeather gray tabby tom

Warriors:  
Squirrelflight dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur golden brown tabby tom Lionblaze golden tom Cinderheart gray tabby she-cat Bumblestripe very pale tom Crowfeather dark gray tom Leafpool light brown tabby she-cat Dovepelt fluffy gray she-cat

PROLOGUE-

And as Tigerstar stood over Firestar's body, the rasping of the ginger leader's breath could be heard growing shallower.  
"I've waited a long time for this Kittypet." The broad shouldered cat drew up on his hind legs to do a death blow.  
"Lionblaze," Dovepelt screeched,"Tigerstar has Fire-" Before Dovepelt could finish Lionblaze killed Breezepelt, who was attacking Crowfeather, and raced to Tigerstar. He was dodging the dead warriors and live warriors battling each other,when he realized that this is what Tigerstar had been training live warriors for. He saw the shining pelts of Starclan fighting against the mangy pelts of the warriors from the Place of No Stars.  
As he jumped onto the back of Tigerstar, he heard the surprised screech that he had hoped for.  
"So, you still believe in the prophecy?" Tigerstar said in a sneer, "I'll show you that you can be killed!"  
"Not if I can help it!" Lionblaze scoffed. They tussled in the grass and Lionblaze felt deep claws rip open his shoulder. Soon Cinderheart joined him but Lionblaze pushed her aside.  
"This is something I have to do by myslef." He whispered gently. The lok of pure love she gave him told him that she felt the same for him as he did for her."I love you" he mewed.  
"I love you too, but hurry Tigerstar is getting back up." She urged. Tigerstar staggered to his paws. "So, you love her." He mewed with a slight threat hidden in his words. But Lionblaze didn't understand. "Yes." He mewed firmly. Lionblaze drew back to attack again, but Tigerstar was faster. Tigerstar sped past him, leaving Lionblaze stunned. He knew Tigerstar would never flee from a battle. He turned around as he heard a shrill scream. He shuddered inwurdly as he saw Cinderheart thrashing side to side as Tigerstar gripped his massive teeth in her neck. He reached them as he saw a ginger pelt speed pass him! Firestar! His leader had recovered from losing his 8th life and had grabbed Tigerstar by the hindleg. Tigerstar let go of Cinderheart, who flopped to the ground. He raced over to her and saw her chest rise and fall. Shes alive! Lionblaze thought triumphiantly! But he knew he had to get her to JayFeather. He gently grabbed her scruff and dragged her to the boulder where Jayfeather was keeping hurt cats. Then Dustpelt came and grabbed her. "Go," He murmured gently,"your the best fighter in the clan, they need you. I'll take her to Jayfeather." Lionblaze spoke a quick thanks and dashed back to the last place he saw Firestar. He saw Tigerstar under the ginger tabby's paws, scrabbling weakly. He heard Firestar say a few breif words,"This is for all the cats you killed, for all the lives you ruined." But Tigerstar didn't even flinch at the words.  
"You would never kill me Kittypet." He sneered. He started coughing feebly, and as Lionblaze watched from where he stood, Firestar drew back his paw, claws unsheathed, and cut Tigerstar's throat open. Tigerstar's eyes grew wide with rage and hatred before they glazed over, no sign of the evil light they used to hold. Lionblaze rushed to his leaders side as Firestar collapsed. For the first time Lionblaze realized how much blood he had lost and how torn up he looked.  
"Hurry! We have to get you to Jayfeather!"Lionblaze grabbed his leaders scruff.  
"Stop, Lionblaze. I'm dying. I know it and you know it. But don't worry Brambleclaw will take over and I know he will take care of you and the rest of Thunderclan." He slowed as more blood trickled from his wounds,"I'll never be more proud of you. You saved the clan from more things than I've ever known a cat to do. The 3 of you, Jayfeather, Dovepelt and you, have saved this forest from the evils of Tigerstar.  
I want you to help them even more with your powers, not just Thunderclan, but all the other clans too. And be kind to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, they have done nothing but kindness to you, and without Leafpool, then we wouldn't have you and Jayfeather." He added as Lionblaze opened his mouth to object," I know what she did with Crowfeather was foolish, but she has done many great things in her life too. And lastly, I want you to know that I am not sad to leave the forest. I have just banished the greatest evil this forest has ever seen." Firestar closed his eyes and drew in one last shallow breath and his body gave one last spasm, then lay still. He turned to fight again and saw an orange pelt dive into battle with him. "Firestar!" Lionblaze said, amazed that he would see his former leader now.  
"Starclan is fighting this battle too you know," He said with a twinkle in his eye, "now no more talk, go and help your clan mates." 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This story gets much better as it goes on, the chapters are much longer and yeah haha. This was my first and best fanfic, the end is so good.

"I say this before the eyes of Starclan so to approve my choice of deputy," Bramblestar's voice rang out over the clearing, "Cinderheart, you have lost much in the battle of the Darkforest, but you have gained knowledge over time. Do you accept the responsibility of deputy?"  
"I do," The gray tabby she-cat mewed.

Three days had passed in the clearing as Thunderclan recovered from the deadly battle with the Dark Forest. Slowly but steadily the clan was recovering, but so many had died; Graystripe, Cloudtail, Firestar, Brightheart, Foxleap, Dustpelt, and so many other noble warriors.  
Lionblaze rushed to greet his mate, Cinderheart, and twined his tail with hers.  
"I'm so proud of you," He murmured gently into her ear. Cinderheart looked up proudly into his amber eyes, her soft gaze hardening with confidence. Her sweet scent swirled around him and her tongue rasped gently on his muzzle.  
"I have to go," Cinderheart murmured, flicking her tail gently over his ear.  
Lionblaze padded away slowly, almost forgetting that a deadly battle occurred only days ago. Instinctivly he trotted to the medicine den, squeezing between the ferns and brambles. Jayfeather backed out in front of him, stopping Jayfeather in his tracks.  
Lionblaze opened his mouth to speak, but Jayfeather whipped around, and gazed boldly into his brother's eyes. Not for the first time, Lionblaze shied away from his brother's intense unseeing gaze.  
"What do you want?" Jayfeather spat, his paws scraping against the pebbles in exhaustion.  
"Did you hear?" Lionblaze mewed excitedly,"Cinderheart is the new deputy!"  
"No sorry, I was too busy tending to the injured to listen to the clan meeting," Jayfeather retorted irritably. Lionblaze nudged his brother gently.  
"Relax Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed, then whispered slowly,"How is everyone?"  
Jayfeather sighed,"Ferncloud keeps opening her wounds and with her age I don't think she is going to make it through tonight, Icewing and Poppyfrost died," Lionblaze gasped,"But I think Crowfeather is going to live," Lionblaze nodded slowly, his father had joined Thunderclan after Breezepelt had tried to kill him.  
It was eventually though, that Crowfeather had killed his son when the dark tom had tried to kill Leafpool.  
"How is Leafpool doing?" Lionblaze murmured.  
"Fine. She only has that bite wound from Breezepelt and I'm making sure no infection sets in," Jayfeather blinked.  
Lionblaze nodded and turned back to the clearing, patrols would be sent out soon. He pushed past a few cats who's wounds weren't as deep as the others and waited for Cinderheart's instructions.  
Lionblaze watched his mate's tail fluff up in awkwardness, clearly uneasy about how to organize the patrols. Lionblaze nodded to her, hopefully to give her some confidence. She took a breath and began to announce patrols. But another cat interrupted her.  
"Lionblaze!" Lionblaze jerked his head towards the camp entrance. The large gray tabby tom by the name of Bumblestripe was dragging in a black lump of fur. Lionblaze ran toward him, unsure of his concern. He tilted his head, then gasped. This wasn't any black lump, it was his sister! Hollyleaf! 


	3. Chapter 2

Jayfeather looked up. He smelled fresh blood in the clearing. He dropped the poultice he was making and ran out into the clearing. Cats were gathered around Lionblaze, mewing nervously.  
"...was dead!" A cat chatted excitedly.  
"...into a tunnel after a squirrel,"  
"...and she told all the clans the biggest secret the clans had ever known," Another added mildly.  
Jayfeather snorted,"Move out of my way," He pushed Thornclaw out of his way. he stopped dead in his tracks. The scent was familiar. The scent was his sister's.  
He nosed her fur, blood dry on the ends. He listened quietly t her breath; she was barely breathing.  
"We need to get her to my den," As he spoke, Lionblaze dragged her to Jayfeather's den. The group of cats followed intently like they were stalking prey.  
Jayfeather whipped around angrily,"Everyone who is not needed, go do something else!" Jayfeather yelled. The cats scattered. He put his paw on her chest and sniffed her all over. Her ears were warm with fever, she probably has an infection, Jayfeather thought gravely. 


	4. Chapter 3

It was past sunhigh before Lionblaze entered Jayfeather's den, his fur itching with worry for his sister. Jayfeather was checking on Hollyleaf, her eyes milky with infection. Jayfeather glanced blindly at Lionblaze then at Hollyleaf. Holyleaf looked up, her tail curling in excitement for her brother. She got to her paws, her legs shaking unsteadily, Lionblaze rushed forward to give her his shoulder for support.  
"Let's talk outside." he nodded to Jayfeather and the three of them walked into the forest.

"We thought you were dead! How did you survive the tunnels?" Jayfeather questioned Hollyleaf as they left camp.  
"The tunnel entrance collapsed, not the whole tunnel. I was already in the tunnels when it collapsed behind me." Hollyleaf stated flatly, her paws fumbling with a small pebble.  
"Where did you go? Why did you come back?" Lionblaze couldn't hold in his questions.  
"I..." Hollyleaf stammered,"I went to the old forest." Jayfeather and Lionblaze were stunned. Everyone knew that the old forest was many moons journey away.  
"How?" Lionblaze couldn't even imagine the journey, or how she got there.  
"At first, I went to Sun-Drown Place to find Midnight," Midnight was a badger who helped all the clans find their home, many moons ago."When I got there, I found Midnight, dead." Lionblaze and Jayfeather let out a gasp. They had met Midnight when they were apprentices, and had both held high respect for her. "I was very tired and I slept in her cave. The next day I set out for the mountains, and got there half a moon later. Stoneteller said I could stay there for as long as I wanted, but I said I was on an urgent mission and I needed to speak to Stormfur." Hollyleaf paused to think," I asked him how to get to the old forest and Stormfur said I was crazy for trying to go there, but he said to follow the sun to were it rises and I should get there in about two moons." Lionblaze was listening intently, but as he gazed over to Jayfeather, he saw his brother gasp in shock. 


	5. Chapter 4

Jayfeather sensed that Hollyleaf was anxious, and he jumped into her mind. He saw himself run into a cave and thrown into darkness. He woke up in a dark forest with two big cats standing above him. They looked shocked to see him. He reconized the smell and the two tabby figures standing above him. It was Tigerclaw and Hawkfrost!  
"Welcome to the Dark Forest." Tigerclaw sneered.  
Jayfeather was thrown back into blindness and realized that only a few heartbeats had went by. He listened to what Hollyleaf was saying once again, "Stoneteller said I could stay as long as I wanted..." Jayfeather was too shocked to listen any more. Hollyleaf was lying! His own sister was sent to the Dark Forest when she died. No, that couldn't of happened, she is alive now! Jayfeather shook his head in confusion. Her story didn't make sense, and neither did her thoughts. He was utterly confused.  
"Lionblaze are you out here?" Bramblestar's head poked out of the bracken and looked shocked to see Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf! You're awake!" he rushed to her and licked her like a father, as though he never knew she wasn't.  
"Lionblaze, I need you guys back at camp," He told the three of them, though he addressed Lionblaze,"We need to start looking for survivors." They made their way back to camp and Cinderheart was already making patrols.  
"Jayfeather I want you to go with the patrol looking for survivors, you may want to take a few herbs with you. On this patrol I want Brackenfur, Dovepelt, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight. If you find any survivors, be it from any clan, as long as they were fighting on our side, take them back."  
"What if we find any survivors that weren't on out side?" A voice in the background asked, Jayfeather couldn't place whose voice it was.  
This time Bramblestar spoke,"If you find any traitors or Dark Forest Warriors," his eyes darkend,"Kill them." 


	6. Chapter 5

Dovepelt was not excited to be chosen to go on survivor patrol. She was afraid she would find Ivyshade. Alive. Ever since she saw her sister pelting towards her, claws unsheathed and undisguised hatred in her eyes, she was scared of her. Ivyshade had tried to kill her and Dovepelt knew she would never hurt her sister, no matter if she was evil or not. If she found her alive, she would have to watch another warrior kill her.  
"If we find her, I will feed her deathberries." Dovepelt didn't realize Jayfeather had been reading her thoughts."It will be the quickest and less painful way, but I'm not doing this for her, it's for you." Dovepelt was shocked the emotion that was seen in his blue eyes, it was hard to believe he was blind.  
They soon neared the place where the battle was fought, on the border between Thunderclan and of all clans lay still, and eerie sight for Dovepelt. Soon the patrol scattered to search for cats. Dovepelt approached a dark ginger tom and gasped in horror. Firestar! Her beloved leader was laying, covered in dust. She layed next to him and started licking him clean. She would take him back to camp so the clan could have a proper burial ceremony for him. Once he was clean she got up and started looking for others. She broke into a dead sprint when she saw a white cat raze it's head.  
"Whitewing!" Dovepaw choked out her name. The white queen was covered in blood, but still caring for kits, as though nothing had happened. Dovepelt noticed that her own kit, Dawnkit, was not with her. But she did have 4 other kits suckling from her.  
"Jayfeather! I found Whitewing! Come quick!" Dovepelt shouted to the medicine cat crouched above a gray tom then ran towards her, tripping over cats every few steps."Whitewing, whose kits are these?"  
The white queen looked up at her,"Their mothers had died, protecting them from Darkstripe and some cat I didn't reconize. I was helping them, but some cat, Brokentail I think, got behind us and got Dawnkit..." She started wimpering," I couldn't save her, but when I was the last queen left, and Darkstripe was gone, I took them all under a yew bush. I knew no one would try to come here." A yew bush grew deathberries, Dovepaw remebered Jayfeather warning the clan moons before to never eat the red berries that grew on it.  
"Come on, Brackenfur will help you and the kits back to camp." Jayfeather murmured as he wrapped her in cobwebs. "When you get back, tell Bramblestar to send more warriors. Were going to need more help."  
"Brambl- You mean Firestar is dead?" Whitewing shook with grief. Realization hit Dovepelt with a pang. Of course Whitewing wouldn't know who lived or died, she hadn't been back to camp in three days! 


	7. Chapter 6

Jayfeather stopped and sniffed the body below him. Not a clanmate. Then he moved on to repeat this task on the next cat. He felt his hackles raise and his fur stand on end. This was no ordinary cat, it was Tigerstar! He could tell that he was no-longer living, if that was even tthe phrase. This broad shouldered warrior had been dead before Jayfeather was born, yet he still had plotted to kill Firestar seasons after his death. Jayfeather didn't know where Tigerstar would go now, back to the Dark Forest, or someplace worse?  
"Lionblaze! Come and dispose of this fox-hearted peice of mouse-dung!" Jayfeather mewed to his brother then walked away from the murderous warrior. He stopped at the next body and a different emotion surged through him. But it didn't come from him, he felt it across the clearing as Dovepelt pelted across to see the body he was stading over. Unconditional love flowed off her.  
"Oh Foxleap, what will I do without you?" Dovepelt murmured. Jayfeather once again jumped into her memories. He was eating next to a red tabby. He looked into his eyes and saw love and wanting. He flashforward and jumped out a bush to tackle the same cat, but he had grown since before. These are her memories with him... They wrestled playfully in the dirt before slinking off together, tails twined together. Shock hit him like a wave.  
"You're having his kits..." Jayfeather whispered.  
"He would've been a great father." Dovepelt said, half to herself. Jayfeather padded away. not knowing what else to say. He soon tripped over someone else. Mistystar! Her small rising and falling of the chest told him she was still alive, but only barely. "Bumblestripe! Someone! Help me get Mistystar back to camp!" He hissed. Bumblestripe and Cinderheart raced past him to grab Mistystar's scruff and hauled her in the forest towards camp. Jayfeather raced up to follow them. 


	8. Chapter 7

Lionblaze sunk into his den, exhausted by the days work, and still aching from the battle a few days before.

He had gone on dawn patrol with Dustpelt, Foxleap, and Leafpool. They approached the Windclan border with caution. Crowfeather had come the day before, and Windclan had blamed them. Dustpelt had gone to mark the border and scented a strange scent. Doveplet came racing through the trees as they approached the forest screaming about how they were here now and that they were rising. Dustpelt sent her back to camp, but she wouldn't be quiet. She snuck out of camp with Foxleap and raced down to where Lionblaze was before- the Windclan border. They found Tigerstar and his army talking about attacking at dusk. Dovepelt and Foxleap raced back to camp to warn the clan, and all the other clans. Firestar ordered Brambleclaw to go to Shadowclan, Lionblaze to Riverclan, and Jayfeather to Windclan. He didn't want to send a warrior to Windclan, so they would not seem threatening. What Lionblaze couldn't figure out was where Lilyshade was, and Riverclan reported of 3 of their warriors were missing too. All the clans decided to meet before dusk at the Thunderclan/Windclan the warriors had come from each clan, even the queens and some of the kits that couldn't be left alone. Elders helped to drag wounded cats to the medicine cats, but the Dark warriors attacked them too. Lionblaze raced to save his father as his half brother, Breezepelt, attacked him. Lionblaze killed him as he heard Dovepelt call out to tell him Tigerstar had Firestar in his grasp. Lionblaze attacked Tigerstar letting Firestar rest as he lost his 8th life. Cinderheart had come to help him but Lionblaze pushed her aside, telling her he loved her. Tigerstar had heard this and instead went to kill Cinderheart, but Firestar attacked him again, eventually killing him. Firestar died too, from his injuries. Firestar then joined the battle as a Starclan Warrior. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N As you might have noticed, the chapters are short. That is only for about the first 15 os so chapters, then it starts to get good. Just wait until the end, its pretty epic!

Dovepelt jerked in her sleep, the battle still vivid in her dreams. She was being attacked by Ivyshade, her own sister, while Foxleap defended her. She couldn't hurt her littermate so ran to fight a dark warrior and killed him witha single bite to the throat. She turned and saw Tigerstar lunge at Firestar. The ginger tabby fell ,and as Tigerstar stood over Firestar's body, the rasping of the ginger leader's breath could be heard growing shallower.

"I've waited a long time for this Kittypet." The broad shouldered cat drew up on his hind legs to do a death blow.

"Lionblaze," Dovepelt screeched,"Tigerstar has Fire-" Before Dovepelt could finish Lionblaze killed Breezepelt, who was attacking Crowfeather, and raced to Tigerstar. He was dodging the dead warriors and live warriors battling each other,when he realized that this is what Tigerstar had been training live warriors for. He saw the shining pelts of Starclan fighting against the mangy pelts of the warriors from the Place of No Stars.

As he jumped onto the back of Tigerstar, he heard the surprised screech that he had hoped for.

"So, you still believe in the prophecy?" Tigerstar said in a sneer, "I'll show you that you can be killed!"

"Not if I can help it!" Lionblaze scoffed. They tussled in the grass and Lionblaze felt deep claws rip open his shoulder. Soon Cinderheart joined him but Lionblaze pushed her aside.

"This is something I have to do by myslef." He whispered gently. The lok of pure love she gave him told him that she felt the same for him as he did for her."I love you" he mewed.

"I love you too, but hurry Tigerstar is getting back up." She urged. Tigerstar staggered to his paws. "So, you love her." He mewed with a slight threat hidden in his words. But Lionblaze didn't understand. "Yes." He mewed firmly. Lionblaze drew back to attack again, but Tigerstar was faster. Tigerstar sped past him, leaving Lionblaze stunned. He knew Tigerstar would never flee from a battle. He turned around as he heard a shrill scream. He shuddered inwurdly as he saw Cinderheart thrashing side to side as Tigerstar gripped his massive teeth in her neck. He reached them as he saw a ginger pelt speed pass him! Firestar! His leader had recovered from losing his 8th life and had grabbed Tigerstar by the hindleg. Tigerstar let go of Cinderheart, who flopped to the ground. He raced over to her and saw her chest rise and fall. Shes alive! Lionblaze thought triumphiantly! But he knew he had to get her to JayFeather. He gently grabbed her scruff and dragged her to the boulder where Jayfeather was keeping hurt cats. Then Dustpelt came and grabbed her. "Go," He murmured gently,"your the best fighter in the clan, they need you. I'll take her to Jayfeather." Lionblaze spoke a quick thanks and dashed back to the last place he saw Firestar. He saw Tigerstar under the ginger tabby's paws, scrabbling weakly. He heard Firestar say a few breif words,"This is for all the cats you killed, for all the lives you ruined." But Tigerstar didn't even flinch at the words.

"You would never kill me Kittypet." He sneered. He started coughing feebly, and as Lionblaze watched from where he stood, Firestar drew back his paw, claws unsheathed, and cut Tigerstar's throat open. Tigerstar's eyes grew wide with rage and hatred before they glazed over, no sign of the evil light they used to hold. Lionblaze rushed to his leaders side as Firestar collapsed. For the first time Lionblaze realized how much blood he had lost and how torn up he looked.

"Hurry! We have to get you to Jayfeather!"Lionblaze grabbed his leaders scruff.

"Stop, Lionblaze. I'm dying. I know it and you know it. But don't worry Brambleclaw will take over and I know he will take care of you and the rest of Thunderclan." He slowed as more blood trickled from his wounds,"I'll never be more proud of you. You saved the clan from more things than I've ever known a cat to do. The 3 of you, Jayfeather, Dovepelt and you, have saved this forest from the evils of Tigerstar.

I want you to help them even more with your powers, not just Thunderclan, but all the other clans too. And be kind to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, they have done nothing but kindness to you, and without Leafpool, then we wouldn't have you and Jayfeather." He added as Lionblaze opened his mouth to object," I know what she did with Crowfeather was foolish, but she has done many great things in her life too. And lastly, I want you to know that I am not sad to leave the forest. I have just banished the greatest evil this forest has ever seen." Firestar closed his eyes and drew in one last shallow breath and his body gave one last spasm, then lay still. He turned to fight again and saw an orange pelt dive into battle with him. "Firestar!" Lionblaze said, amazed that he would see his former leader now.

"Starclan is fighting this battle too you know," He said with a twinkle in his eye, "Now no more talk, go and help your clan mates." She had watched the whole battle, then turned back to fight. 


	10. Chapter 9

Jayfeather padded into his den, exhausted by the days work. Crowfeather had left to sleep in the warrior's den and Leafpool was well enough to leave too. Now only Hollyleaf remained.  
"Why are those three peices of mouse-dung in camp?" Hollyleaf spat.  
"Who?" Jayfeather mumbled as he sat down to eat.  
"Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather." Hollyleaf stated flatly.  
"Well, me and Lionblaze have made up with them, and so has Bramblestar with Squirrelflight." Jayfeather could smell his leader coming through the entrance to his den.  
"Jayfeather, I have to go to the moonpool." Bramblestar had just been to the moonpool the day after the batlle, it was unusual to go again so soon, but Jayfeather understood his urgency.  
"We shall leave tomorrow. May I put Leafpool in charge of the medicine den while I'm gone?" Jayfeather thought that if Leafpool could take on the responsibilty for a while, she might change her mind about staying as a warrior.  
"Yes, we will need her skills in the next few moons. We will leave at sunhigh and I'm bringing Squirrelflight to guard us while we walk through Windclan terrritory. All the clans will still be shaken after the battle."  
"Do you think we should stop at their camp, to see if they're all right?" Jayfeather wanted to see if their clan was worse than his.  
"Maybe, if we see a patrol we could ask, but I doubt a clan would want to make itself look weak." Bramblestar replied, then turned away.

Jayfeather slept that night. He opened his eyes, and realized he could see. I'm dreaming. He smelled a familiar cat, then a blue she-cat approached him.  
"Bluestar," Jayfeather whispered. Bluestar was the leader before Firestar, and she often came to meet Jayfeather in his dreams,"Bluestar, why have you come?"  
"Beware the presence of a dead clanmate." Bluestar mewed, her eyes glazed over with fear.  
"Wait! What do you mean?" As Jayfeather spoke, Bluestar faded into the darkness.  
Jayfeather woke as a tabby paw prodded his side.  
"Come on Jayfeather, we have to leave now." Bramblestar sat and waited for him to awake.  
"Okay, I'm up." Jayfeather got to his paws, still thinking about his dream. Beware a presense of a dead clanmate. Surely a dead clanmate was no harm. Maybe it meant the Dark Forest was coming back! Jayfeather couldn't even think about it, that would be the end of Thunderclan! He would ask Starclan again at the moonpool and hope for some answers.

"Watch out for the dip in the moor." Bramblestar told Jayfeather as they walked to the Moonpool. They were on Windclan territory, but they hadn't seen a patrol yet. "I know, I've been here before, you know." Jayfeather spat. No sooner had he said it, that he heard a patrol coming. Bramblestar sat down and waited, knowing there was a patrol coming too.  
"Nightpelt, Onestar, and Heathertail, I think." Jayfeather mewed. Suddenly a low growl cam from the heather in front of them. "Step out and face us!" Jayfeather heard Onestar snarl.  
"We come in peace! Were going to the Moonpool." Bramblestar stepped out into the clearing where the three Windclan cats stood.  
"We are too, we want to see if Starclan can tell us where our clanmates are." Heathertail stepped forward.  
"How many have you lost?" Jayfeather asked this time.  
"All but us and Ashfoot, she has her kits back at camp."  
"Your welcome to come on our territory to search for clanmates, where the battle was." Bramblestar mewed.  
"Do you think there will be a Gathering? It's in 2 nights, you know." Onestar asked.  
"Thunderclan will be there. We haven't lost as many as you, but Firestar and most of our senior warriors died. We lost all our apprentices and elders." Bramblestar whispered.  
They stopped talking as they approached the Moonpool, and Jayfeather realized Squirrelflight hadn't talked the whole time they were there. She was still grieving for her father.

The curved path that led to the Moonpool was dimpled with the paws of the cats before the clans came. Jayfeather met them once, when he was Jay's Wing. He led them to the mountains, they were the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They used to speak to Jayfeather, but they were silent now and it bothered Jayfeather. He lay next to Bramblestar and licked up the sparkeling water. He instantly felt the warmth sucked out of his body. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a clearing with cats with stars in there pelts. Starclan! A gray she-cat jumped out from the brambles, She had a flat face and ticks and fleas all over her. Yellowfang! "Jayfeather, great trouble is coming to your clan."  
"Great trouble has already come to our clan." Jayfeather spat.  
"First I want to show you something," Yellowfang bounded away and slowed as they approached several cats on the ground."This is Windclan territory as you see it, and these are the cats you will find. They are alive, but not for long, you must help them and bring them back to your clan. There will be 5, who will bring the 4 to 1 and defeat the dead clanmate." "I don't understand! Please come back!" Jayfeather pleaded as Yellowfang padded away into the heather. He was launched back to wakefullness. He got up as the others did and remembered what Yellowfang said about the cats on the moor. He bounded out of the cave to the moor.  
"Jayfeather wait! What's going on?" Bramblestar sped past him then blocked his path.  
"Yellowfang said there are live cats on the moor! I have to get to them!" He jumped over Bramblestar and sped past him to the boulder that Yellowfang had shown him in his dream. To his suprise there was only 3 cats there, not the 5 Yellowfang promised. He checked each one and to his releif they were all alive. Bramblestar Squirrelflight and the Windclan cats had caught up to him and were gasping for breath from the long run to get there. "Onestar said that Starclan told them to join Thunderclan for the time being, so that they can survive. I allowed them. They will join us tomorrow at sunhigh with Ashfoot and her kits. Squirrelflight thinks it's a good idea, and I'm sure the clan will too." Bramblestar informed Jayfeather. "Thank-you, Bramblestar. Windclan will be in your debt." Onestar dipped his head to the Thunderclan leader and the Windclan cats padded back to their camp.  
"How do you think Crowfeather will react to his former clanmates, especially Nightpelt?" Squirrelflight wondered. Nightpelt was Crowfeather's former mate, but he never loved her. He only took her as a mate to confirm his loyalty with Windclan.  
"Hopefully, it won't be chatostrophic. Come, lets take these cats back to camp." Bramblestar suggested, seeing that Jayfeather was impaitiantly whipping his tail back and forth. They each grabbed a cat by the scruff and journeyed back towards camp. The sight that greeted them surprised the whole patrol. 


End file.
